ETERNAMENTE
by Rayen RRR
Summary: Una noche el clan regresa y un enemigo aparece, Tsurara desea proteger a su amo Rikuo aunque sea a costa de su propia vida ¿que pasara después? ¿que ara Rikuo ahora que ella no esta? TsuraraXRikuo RikuoXTsurara Tsurara y Rikuo... o como quieran decirle :P ...FINALIZADO
1. Chapter 1

Hola bueno, soy nueva en esta pagina y este es el primer fic que subo :) espero sea de su agrado, Nurarihyon no mago me gusto mucho en especial esta pareja Tsurara y Rikuo

En este fic los protagonistas son los que narran así que cuidado

Nurarihyon no mago no me pertenece, disfrútenlo

Eternamente  
Parte I

Mi cuerpo está débil, no me importa, recupero las fuerzas de donde sea y sigo cubriendo tu cuerpo inconsciente, no sé cuándo cesaron los ataques que impactaban en mi espalda, no me percato del dolor, porque en mi mente tenía un solo objetivo, protegerte.

Quien iba a pensar que al llegar a casa esa noche,los iba a atacar un enemigo desconocido con un miedo enorme, te descuidaste un momento y caíste inconsciente, todos fuimos cayendo poco a poco, pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, al ver al enemigo querer eliminarte intente atacarlo pero no funciono y solo pude interponer mi cuerpo entre él y tú.

Te miro y empiezas a despertar, te quejas del dolor pero me alegro de que estés vivo, en ese instante recordé que la última vez que me rescataste, dijiste que ya no querías que te protegiera, que te prestara mi fuerza en su lugar y en ese instante hicimos el Matoi, empiezas a abrir lentamente los ojos, pienso ¿cómo no iba a protegerte? eres la persona que he cuidado desde siempre, que he acompañado en diversas ocasiones, que le e jurado lealtad eterna, pero sobre todo eres la persona que amo.

Abres los ojos de golpe y miro tu cara de asombro, que está a menos de un metro de mi rostro, ¿Tan mal me veo?, pronuncias mi nombre pausadamente y con terror, apenas y puedo poner una sonrisa, ya no me quedan fuerzas para nada, lo siento, sé que voy a morir, al perderme en tu mirada recuerdo todos los momentos que he tenido contigo, desde que naciste y te cargue cuidadosamente con mis brazos, cuando ibas en kínder, la primera vez que tu forma nocturna apareció, cuando íbamos a la escuela juntos, la primera vez que me salvaste, cuando me rescataste del Tsuchigomu, todos los recuerdos se acumulan y me doy cuenta que no pude declararme adecuadamente, nunca tuve ese momento de ponerme nerviosa al punto de desmayarme y decirte este cálido sentimiento que aparece cada vez que te veo.

Caigo de rodillas y pongo mi cabeza sobre tu pecho, en ese momento los chicos llegan a alejar al enemigo, logro pronunciar tu nombre tenuemente, tu cuerpo se tensa aun más, pongo mi mano en tu pecho te miro a los ojos, sonrió y te pronuncio las palabras que quería, daisuki, puede que sea un poco tarde, pero lo dije. Pierdo la conciencia, no sin antes escuchar mi nombre saliendo precipitadamente de tus labios.

_YUKI-ONNA… YUKI-ONNA…kggghhhhh TSURARAAAAAAAA_\- miro su cuerpo su miedo empieza a desvanecerse lentamente, debo salvarla, su sonrisa aparece en mis pensamientos y no concuerda con la escena que estoy viviendo, tengo miedo-_Zen… ZEEEEENNN ayúdame por favor_ – grito desesperadamente, me descuido y una cortada en la espalda me sorprende, volteo y veo una mirada sedienta de sangre.

_Así que ya está muerta eeeeeh? Jajaja era tan débil que solo pudo usar su cuerpo para protegerte jajajaja….._\- atino un golpe en su rostro mandándolo a volar.

_Tu malditooooo… tú le hiciste esto_– coloco delicadamente en el suelo el cuerpo que se está desvaneciendo en mis brazos, llega Zen y lo miro con suplica- _no dejes que muera_

_Lo intentare… pero Rikuo… puede que sea tarde _\- el cuerpo de Zen se tensa, lo he mirado muy amenazadoramente, zen suda en frió, me giro y veo con furia al origen de esta situación ese maldito yokai con un poder extraño.

Lo ataque con tal furia y brutalidad con Nenekimaru que termine casi instantáneamente, ¿Cómo es posible que una basura como esta pudiera hacer tales atrocidades? Empiezo a caminar y me tenso al sentir una gran cantidad de miedo proveniente de algún lugar, me dirijo a un objeto extraño que tenía el brazo cortado del yokai, de ahí provenía, iba a tomarlo pero…

_Rikuooooo_\- Zen llama mi atención, maldigo en voz alta y me altero al ver que el miedo de Tsurara no se detiene, corro como si mi vida dependiera de ello, me arrodillo al lado de ella con temor de escuchar lo peor- _he hecho lo que podía pero… no creo que sobreviva… sus heridas son muchas y profundas… su miedo no deja de disiparse… le queda muy poco_

No podía sentirme peor lo que no quería escuchar en esos momentos era una realidad, miro su rostro, me acerco a ella un poco más- _Tsurara_\- en estos momentos decir su nombre me da temor, temor de solo poder decirlo esa última vez, no quiero que sea así -_Tsurara-_ no abre los ojos, la miro detenidamente y su miedo se desvanece más rápido- _¿Zen que debo hacer para salvarla?_\- me mira reprochándome de que no puedo hacer nada- D_EBE DE HABER ALGO ZEN… No quiero… no quiero perderle_ – miro su cuerpo y vuelvo a mirar a Zen

_No puedes hacer nada Rikuo… lo lamento pero no hay nada… su miedo ya está llegando a su límite… ni con el miedo de 10 yokais podrías sálvalra_

_¿Se puede transferir el miedo?_-la mirada de Zen me lo dijo todo, abrace a mi pequeña subordinada y empecé a emanar lo más que podía de miedo hacia ella.

_Rikuo deja de hacer eso no podrás hacerlo, si lo haces solo le darás unos momentos más… ella morirá no importa lo que hagas_\- volteé a mirarlo fijamente con determinación- m_antén un flujo constante de tu miedo, no debes hacer variaciones_\- creo que solo con esa mirada, él comprendió que no la dejaría ir, no si intentar hasta el último recurso.

El miedo de ella empezaba a retenerse, no sé cuánto tiempo seguiré emanando miedo, me he comenzado a cansar y está amaneciendo- _Tsurara_\- ella empezó a abrir los ojos muy lentamente, me alegra que empiece a despertar, la esperanza inunda mi ser.

_Ri…kuo…sama_\- verlo mirarme fijamente me alegra- q_ue… bueno… que…está bien_\- apenas puedo pronunciar palabra, le sonrió gentilmente, sigo sin sentir el cuerpo, sé que moriré- _¿Por qué… Rikuo-sama?... yo… ya no._

_Tonta, no digas eso… Yo… no te dejare ir… eres muy importante para mí_\- escuchar esas palabras me hicieron muy feliz, sentí como las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas, cerré mis ojos, ya era hora.

_Arigato ... Riku ... Aisha imasu ..._

_Tusurara?... Tsurara… TSURARA_\- su cuerpo estaba más frió de lo común, sentía que todo se iba de mis manos, no pude soportarlo, abrase su cuerpo inerte, sentí que enloquecía –_no me dejes… no me dejes …yo … yo también…_ \- no pude terminar, quería que volviera a mirarme, a sonreírme, a pronunciar mi nombre, quería que me escuchara.

Su cuerpo se desvanece entre misa brazos convirtiéndose en copos de nieve que se elevaban al cielo, el viento helado se estrella contra mi cuerpo, mis lágrimas no cesan. Me siento sin energía y simplemente quedo en shock- _tsu… tsu… TSURARAAAAAA_\- mi mente esta en blanco y pierdo la conciencia…


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí les presento la siguiente parte de Eternamente :3 disfrútenlo

Nurarihyon no mago no me pertenece

SIEMPRE  
Parte II

Han pasado días desde su funeral, no tuve el valor de ir, no quería aceptar esa realidad, el día después de su muerte solo preguntaba por ella, estallaba en furia y depresión en cada momento. Ahora que estoy frente a su lapida caigo en la cuenta de que no es un sueño es la cruda realidad. Investigamos aquel objeto extraño causante de todo esto, y resulto ser el contenedor de varios residuos de mido de youkais poderosos… incluyendo a Nue, los onmyoji lo sellaron y lo tomaron bajo su resguardo, es una preocupación menos.

Todos los días me despierto con la ilusión de que Tsurara entre por mi puerta a decirme buenos días, siempre estoy distante, incluso mi parte diurna siempre esta irritable y distante, imaginando aquella encantadora sonrisa suya, sus cabellos azulinos meciéndose con el viento, la imagino poniéndose celosa cuando una chica se me acerca, recuerdo como sus hermosas mejillas se sonrojaban cada vez que la miraba fijamente, solo recordar duele, duele al punto de no querer vivir más, pero no puedo hacer eso, el clan Nura necesita de mí, asumo mi responsabilidad, Kurotabo y Aotabo no dejan de seguirme a todas partes, en la escuela es lo mismo, Kana y los chicos me acompaña a todos lados, y así ha pasado el tiempo.

La primera nevada desde que se fue no pude resistirme, llore reviviendo nuestras memorias juntos, el arrepentimiento me mata, el arrepentimiento de no haberle dicho lo que siento, de no abrasarla y besarla, de no darle las gracias por cada acto gentil que has hecho por mí, de que se sacrificara por mí; me reprocho por ser débil, por no darme cuenta de mis sentimientos mucho antes, por no atesorarte cada momento que estuviste conmigo, quisiera verte aunque sea una vez más pero sé que no sucederá, ya no quiero vivir. En ese momento el viento sopla y a pesar de que esta nevando el aire es cálido, como si me abrazara, tu presencia aparece como una ilusión a mi lado; entonces comprendo que debo continuar no importa que tan doloroso sea, porque tú siempre estás conmigo aunque no te vea y me esperaras.

Pasaron 3 años desde que ella murió y aunque sigo extrañándola no puedo quedarme atrás, organizo cada detalle de las responsabilidades del clan, siempre estoy en busca de un nuevo miembro para mi desfile de 100 demonios, uno que otro youkai se rebela pero nada que no pueda controlar, como humano sigo estudiando e incluso he terminado la carrera y estoy buscando un trabajo, Kana se me declaro, supero su miedo a los youkais y acepte, pero la vida de un humano no es igual a la de un youkai así que la deje ir y tuvo su propia familia.

Cada día, cada semana, cada mes, cada año son tan doloroso ... tan vacía sin ti.

No sé cuántos años han pasado exactamente, pero creo que han sido unos 90 o 100 años, encontré una chica humana con la que me sentía cómodo e irónicamente se parece a mí yuki-onna con excepción de que su cabello es castaño pero su rostro, su cuerpo y ojos son iguales, creo que es por eso que me atrae aunque en su forma de ser son un tanto diferentes, empezamos a salir, después de 7 años me pidió matrimonio y acepte, si hubiera sido por mi… creo que nunca nos hubiéramos casado pero ahora incluso espera un bebe, nunca le he podido decir que la amo, siempre que me dice te amo yo solo la callo con una mirada cariñosa, si se lo dijera le mentiría, la quiero demasiado pero a quien realmente amo es a Tsurara, no importa cuánto tiempo ha pasado, en mi corazón ella aún vive.

Mi hijo nació en una madrugada nevada, es tan pequeño y frágil, tiene el cabello castaño pero con la peculiaridad de tener dos ondas de color negro en el cabello, sonrió con emoción, aunque no me puedo explicar cómo es eso posible, esas marcas son como las de mi amada yuki-onna, al fin tengo una razón para seguir adelante; salgo al patio cubierto de nieve y todos los presentes están alegres con el nacimiento de su cuarto comandante, pasan los años y él va creciendo, siempre que llega la temporada de nieve él se alegra de sobre manera al igual que yo, le cuento historias de mi abuelo, de mi padre, de mis aventuras y especialmente de ti, aunque él no comprenda que te extraño… siempre me pide historias relacionadas contigo… eres su favorita.

4 años después, ha nacido mi hija, se parece mucho a su madre pero con excepción del color de cabello ya que este es de un hermoso negro azulado, cuando mis hijos aun no nacían tenía sueños donde mi subconsciente se imaginaba como hubieran sido nuestros hijos… Tsurara, a los 8 años de edad mi pequeño se convirtió por primera vez en un youkai durante la noche, se parece mucho a mí, todos los habitantes de la casa están emocionados con este acontecimiento y esperan que sea tan fuerte como yo, en cuanto a la pequeña aun no da signos de convertirse en youkai ya que apenas cumplió un año de edad.

Ahora siento que el tiempo pasa rápidamente, aunque aún la extraño tengo dos hermosas razones por las que sonreír, pero la paz no duro por mucho ya que una nueva amenaza a apareció, alguien rompió el sello del objeto extraño que fue la causa de tu muerte y lo tiene en sus manos, para proteger a mis pequeños he tenido que ir a luchar, tras una larga batalla resulte victorioso pero a un precio muy alto, estoy muriendo.

Nunca imagine que se sintiera así, dicen que cuando vas a morir tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos, no creí que fuera verdad, recuerdo a mis hijos, cada momento con ellos es un tesoro para mí, recuerdo todos los momentos con mi padre, cuando me convertí oficialmente en el tercer comandante, cuando me case, los contados días alegres y sobre todo la recuerdo a ella, cada detalle relacionado a ella, cada alegría, tristeza, dolor, todo, porque no importa el tiempo que ha pasado la sigo amando, veo el cielo y de verdad me sorprendo, la nieve empieza a caer delicadamente en pleno verano, sonrío como nunca creí sonreír en mi vida, todos estos años me ha esperado y al fin podre estar con ella, cierro los ojos y unas manos me toman el rostro.

Extrañaba tanto ese tacto, esa delicadeza, esa satisfacción que solo ella me da, la abrazo fuertemente, no quiero que cuando abra los ojos se desvanezca delante de mí, respiro profundamente su aroma- Rikuo- esa voz, solo podía ser de ella, empiezo a abrir mis ojos y la veo tan radiante, tan pura- Tsurara- le tomo el rostro y la beso delicadamente en los labios –_Tsurara… te amo… gracias por esperarme tanto tiempo_ \- se sonroja precipitadamente, en esos momentos y con la noción de que de ahora en adelante también… soy feliz.

_También te amo Rikuo_\- por fin te tengo en mis brazos, yo siempre supe que no podía estar contigo por varias razones pero el amor que te tengo nunca cambio y saber que tú siempre pensaste en mí me llena el alma, no importa lo que sucedió o suceda siempre te espere; apaciblemente y con todo el amor te digo- _estaré contigo eternamente… Rikuo_

Solté una sonrisa y con satisfacción contesto- _si… eternamente._

Porque la eternidad es algo que solo nosotros dos compartiremos y atesoraremos.


End file.
